


Flowers for my beloved

by RememberEmber



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberEmber/pseuds/RememberEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am sorry. Please forgive me I wish I could have been there for you. I was stupid and I am stupid. I wish that your happiness would return for there is sunshine in your smile, I know you have the strength. I know my love for you is not a secret, but I wish to show you how much I love you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the story, please read the end notes for some explanations on it. If you see any mistakes please tell me.

The night covered the city of New York and the lights were shining bright, if it wasn't for the half-moon lighting the sky, its appearance would have gone unnoticed. The people seem to ignore the fact the night had settled in, moving on with their business, filling the streets even at this late hour. 

Peter’s old room, in aunt May’s house, had the lights on, light going into every corner of the room, making the dust, that hasn't been cleaned over the past month every visible. Peter hasn't been in this room for a long time, ever since he got his own room at the University’s dorm, and now he wished he would have visited more often.

Peter was lying on the bed, his back turned to the window, looking at the light blue wall in front of him. His big brown eyes, were red and tired, his chestnut hair was all over the place. He looked like a homeless person, and Peter couldn't care less at this point. 

The door to his room was closed; Peter couldn't stand the quiet coming from down stairs, when there should have been the loud sound of the TV on talk shows he hated so much. Peter was just staring at the wall, his mind filled with remorse and questions. Why didn't she tell him? Why keep it a secret? He would have dropped everything and came to her side. Do everything he could to help. Why wait until the last minute? And then just leave him alone in this world. But Peter already knew the answer to these questions. Aunt May didn't say anything because he would have dropped everything and come back home for her, risking to losing his scholarship by not attending. She knew that Peter would have gotten jobs to pay for the doctors’ bills and may risk his health too. Peter knew all of this, but he couldn't accept it. Why? Why let him have fun with his friends while she was here suffering on her own?

Peter was lying motionless on the bet, but a loud and powerful noise made him jump. The old grandfather clock, aunt May’s most favorite position in the whole house, announced the start of a new hour. Peter always hated that clock though. It would make that loud noise every hour, wakening up the whole house. Peter was so glad when he got his room at the dorm, because he could finally sleep and never hear that clock again. Now he regretted ever leaving, and that sound made him regret his decision even more.

Peter felt a chill pass by his side and he put his arms around him in an embrace. The window was closed, but the heating was turned off, there was no need for it… anymore. Peter was tired. He didn't really sleep since yesterday’s funeral; only doze off a few times, only to be dragged back into this cruel world, as soon as his eyelids touched themselves. He closed his eyes, knowing perfectly well that images from yesterday would come to his mind and torture him, like a never ending nightmare that he couldn't wake up.

Peter mind started to wonder off, and images of possible outcomes that could have happened if he never left. He wished he never left. He wished that he would at least visit her more, to make sure that she was perfectly fine, as she said so many times over the phone. But right now, what he wished, and wanted the most was….

‘Hey, baby boy’ a happy and familiar voice came from the window, and Peters blood ran cold in his veins. The man that disappeared months ago, without a word as to why, or at least a good-bye; the man that said that he loves him and would never do anything to hurt him; the man that broke his heart by leaving him behind all alone, that bastard of a man was now standing behind him, when his whole world was collapsing.

‘I had a hard time finding you. I looked all over the city, but what do you know? No Spider-man.’ Deadpool started rambling behind him. ’I thought then maybe you have died, but since there was no news like that, you are a celebrity after all, I scratched that though. But then I thought you might be sick, or maybe studying, like a little geek that you are. However to my surprise you weren't in your room and at this point I started to panic, and thought you might have indeed died. My yellow boxes told me that, but I told them that you might have just been captured by some gangs, it’s not the first time this would happen’. Peter slowly sat up, his back still turned to Deadpool. If this was another day he would had started yelling and hitting him, telling him to get out the moment he stepped foot in the room. But he was too tired. His head was throbbing with pain; his hands were shaking from the lack of sleep his eyes barely awake, red and swollen. He didn't have the energy or will to start a fight.

‘It took me a hell of a lot of time to find you though. Why are you here at your aunt May’s? Is she not feeling well or something?’

Peter’s eyes opened and his breath stopped. He realized that just of a few moments he forgot what he was doing until Wade showed up. He looked at his feet, feeling dizzy and nauseous.

Deadpools rambling came to a stop, he knew better than anyone, or at least in his case, that when Peter was not talking back that meant something was wrong. Peter not turning to face him at all made Wade even more uneasy. Quiet filled the room and no one moved a muscle. The voices in Deadpool’s head were yelling at him, taunting him, but his eyes not moving an inch from Peter.

 

Peter sighs and Wade straightened his back. Peter was looking at the wall; a light from outside his bedroom window was making light shadow of Deadpool on it. Looking at the shadow or at Deadpool didn't made a difference to Peter, because even if he did turn, he would meet a man with a mask on, no different than that light gray form on the wall.

‘Peter?’ he asked after a few moments of complete silence, the air became tense and Wade could feel it. Peter took a deep breath, only to let it out a few moments later.

‘Aunt May is g…’ Peter’s voice cracked and he could feel his eyes filling once more whit tears. He didn't wanted to repeated, he didn't wanted to say those words and he definitely didn't wanted to talk about the subject anymore.

Peter’s shoulders stared to move violently, while he tried to keep his tears at bay. Wade didn't need to hear more to guess what might have happened. Peter heard the sound of steps coming closer to him.

‘Don’t Come Near ME!’ Peter yelled with energy that he never thought he was capable at that point. He remembered why he needed to be angry at Deadpool, he left him all alone, to do God knows what; he didn’t call or sent at least an e-mail to see if he was alright and suddenly he comes back at the worst time, when everything was broken. 

‘Peter…’ Wade tried, but Peter raised his voice to cover him.

‘You know what Deadpool, if you were here one month ago…, things would have been different. But… but now it’s too late!’ Wade’s hand was raised to grab Peters shoulder, but it was frozen in midair, his mouth opened slowly, he didn’t know what to say. Peter continued.

‘You should have been here! With me! But …, you were on your adventures, not caring about me at all!’ Peter was screaming, letting out what was on his chest up until a few weeks ago.

‘That’s not true, I do care’ Wade shouted desperately in hopes it will get to Peter.

‘Then why didn’t you at least called Me?!’ Peter finally turned to look at Deadpool. Wade’s eyes widened and pain filled his heart seeing Peter the way he looked. He was like the ghost of the cheerful boy he left behind when he left. His face was pale, the lack of sleep was clearly visible, his eyes red and still filled with tears. Peter was a slim boy to begin with, but now he looked frail, fragile… sick.

‘I’m sorry…’ were the only words Wade could mutter, he never meant those words as much as he did at this point. Peter tuned back to his original position, tears falling on his checks. He took a deep breath.

‘Wade I need someone who will tell me when they are leaving. Someone who cares at least about my well-being… so Wade’ Peter took a deep breath ‘please go…’ With the last words silence made its way back the room, Deadpool was looking at Peter and he was looking at the floor.

‘But…’ Wade opened his mouth but Peter and he immediately stopped him.

‘I said Get out!’ he grabbed the pillow where his heard was resting minutes ago, before all of this started, and throw it at Deadpool, missing him by a mile. ‘I don’t ever want to see you!’

Nothing happened for a few seconds and then Peter could hear movement behind him. When everything went quiet again, Peter slowly turned his head to where Deadpool once stood. He wasn’t there, or anywhere else in the room. Peter put his head in his hands and started cursing. Even he didn’t know at what or who.

He then lied back on the bed, not bothering to get the pillow back. His head was spinning and he felt sick. Peter put his arms around him, he felt even colder than before, he was trembling, but he didn’t care. His eyes filled with tears slowly closed. He fell asleep.

……………………………………………..

Peter was sleeping soundly in his bed and the sun was shining though bedroom window right into his eyes. Peter frowns at the powerful ray of light and rolls on his other side, turning his back to the window. He takes the warm blanket that fell off as he turned and tucks his nose back into the soft pillow. Peter falls asleep once more.

Peter’s eyes slowly opened and a headache was the first thing to greet him. He throws the blanket off of him and goes to the bathroom. As soon as he entered, the first thing he saw was his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He didn’t look well at all. His face was still pale, though some red could be seen making its way back into his checks. His eyes had dark bags under the eyes and eyes were swollen and red. Peter sighs at his own reflection and proceeds to undress. He didn’t take a shower in a few days, so he was sure he smelled from a mile away.

Peter got in the shower and let the hot water hit his face. It felt revitalizing, though his head was still throbbing. However Peter was feeling much after sleeping after such a long time, he didn’t had a decent sleep in days. Getting out of the shower and putting a towel around him, Peter makes his way back to his room to look for some old clothes he could wear.

The door was slightly opened, and Peter pushed the door open all the way, when he got to it and stepped in, closing it behind him. Rummage through his closet Peter could only find only some old ugly sweaters he would get for Christmas every year from aunt May. Peter sighs and remembers her making him wear them for family pictures, and how much he detested doing that. But looking at them now, shades of red and green with reindeer, Christmas trees, Santa Clauses and filled flower decorations all over, they weren't that bad, though he still wouldn’t wear them in public. Digging through them, Peter found a gray one with a white cat in a Christmas hat. Winter just ended and wearing this might seem a little strange, but this would have to do for now.

Peter put on a pair of black pants; he hasn’t worn in years and smelled funny, which he found in the back, the only one that could still fit him. Peter let himself drop down on his chair and sighs looking at the sealing. He was wandering what he should do now. Peter’s eyes where moving though the room and all those thoughts despaired out of his mind, when his bed came in his line of vision. Peter frowned and got up from the chair, getting closer to it. He took the blanket; he was sleeping in minutes ago, in his hand and looked at it like it was going to disappear at any moment. He then looked at the pillow lying on top exactly as he left it when he got up this morning, then Peter looked up at the window and throw the blanket back where it was. He rushed to the window; it was locked from the inside. Peter tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge, it was definitely closet shut. Peter then went in all the rooms and tried all the other windows also, all of them shut and the door locked.

‘That fucker’ Peter cursed. Wade was the only one at this point how knew where he was, so unless he could walk thought walls or teleported in, Deadpool had made a duplicate key to this place, without him knowing.

……….

Peter slowly walked through the cemetery, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. A large suitcase was rolling by his side. As he got closer to one of the gravestones he took a deep breath and looked at it. With golden letters the name May Reilly Parker were shining in the sun. Peter eyes filled with tears again. He put a hand over the white stone brushing off the dust that was on it.

‘Hey Aunt May’ Peter tried to smile, but tears started falling instead. ’I um… I just came back from the university. I… took some time off. I know that you might not want this, but Gwen insisted… among others … and it only for two days, next week it’s spring break so it’s not that bad’ Peter paused trying to recompose himself. ‘I miss you aunt May, I miss you a lot… but don’t worry for me, I’ll be fine… I’ll never forget you… I promise’

Peter wipe away his tears and started cleaning up some of the flowers that started to dry up. While doing so his eyes fall on a multicolored bouquet of zinnia, it was placed carefully at the bottom right corner. It would have blended right in, if it wasn’t for the fact that these flowers were fresh, while the others already started wilting. Peter was stunned. Was this a mistake? But the flowers were right next to aunts May’s name so it couldn’t be. A small smile made his way on Peters face; he was glad that someone else was still thinking of her. 

……  
Peter opens the door and lets the heavy suitcase fall on the floor with a loud bang. He thanked the fact that he had superpowers, because it would have been impossible for his past self to carry on his own. He sighs and leaves it there making his way to the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten much and his stomach was making itself noticed, by making laud noises and even hurting sometimes, Peter couldn’t do anything else but listen to it.

Getting into the kitchen and opening the fridge there wasn’t much there, but aunt May always had a backup. Peter found in the freezer a bunch of different frozen foods, he just needed to heat them up. Putting some pizza rolls in the oven, Peter made his way to the leaving room to pass the time on the TV. To his surprise on the table in front of the television, there was bouquet of flowers sitting in one of aunts May’s crystal vases. 

Peter stopped in his way; he knew there weren’t any flowers there this morning. As he got closer, he could see there were about a two dozen purple hyacinths surrounding ten striped carnations. The bouquet was extremely beautiful, but if its sudden appearance there wasn't odd, the table was filled whit dead leaves. Peter pitched up one of the leaves and looked at it. It was orange and slightly yellow at the end. While examine it a loud noise came from the kitchen and Peter jumped in surprise. The oven alarm went off, scaring the piss out of Peter. He puts back the leaf and goes to get his food before it gets burned.

……………………………

Night covered the city and Peter was once again standing in his room. He was standing on the bed his back turned to the window, the lights were on and the door was closed, just like the night before. Peter’s mind was once again wandering in thoughts, but sometimes he would look behind him, at the window to see if Deadpool might make an appearance once more. After an hour of silence, Peter was startled by the laud noise the grandfather clock made though out the house. He sighed and looked at the watch that was on his nightstand. It was 11:00 P.M.

Peter stood up and walked out his bedroom door. He was hesitant walking down stairs into the darkness that was waiting for him. He wanted to go back to his room and stay there for the rest of the night, but something was telling him to go into the living room.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he could feel the sweet aroma of the flowers. He turned on the lights and for a split second he holds his breath. Peter thought he saw someone there, but blinking a few times he realized there was no one. The room was just as he left it earlier, nothing was moved. Peter made his way to the couch and sat in it, his eyes on the flowers. They were exactly as he found them, as weird as they appeared, he didn’t have the heart to throw them out. 

Peter was almost sure it was Wade that put them there, maybe his way of apologizing. However, Wade hasn’t showed any signs of life since that night. Peter took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. Peter glares at his screen, there were no new messages or phone calls. He looks at it for a few seconds, and then tosses it on the other side of the couch. Peter sighs resting his head on the back of the couch, his eyes drawn by the color of the flowers. An unexpected little smile appeared on Peters lips, barely noticeable, but it was there. He sat there quietly looking at the flowers, not really thinking of anything. Peters eyes slowly closing, until he fell asleep.

…………………………

A colorful ring tone was happily singing thought out the living room. Peter’s hand moving towards the object which was making the annoyingly well knows sound that was his alarm clock on his phone. He slowly got up and closed the sound making, one again, the house quiet. After closing the alarm, Peter let himself fall back on to the nice and comfortable pillow.

As soon as his head touched the pillow Peter sprang up. Once again he was sleeping on a pillow, covered by a nice warm backed. *He was here again* Peter said to himself and trying to listen for any sound, coming from the house. And sure enough a sound came from the kitchen. Peter throws the blanket off of him and jumped to his feet. In less than a second Peter was right in front of the kitchen and opened the door with a loud bang. 

To Peter’s surprise he didn’t find a tall man in red, but instead he was standing in front of a petite, scared Gwen. They stayed like this for a few seconds, both in shock.

‘Gwen?...’ Peter said not really believing his eyes ‘How did you got in here?’

Gwen let her hands down, in which she was holding two empty cups. She sighs in relief.

‘I came to check up on you, but when I got here the door was unlocked so I entered to see if you were OK.’

‘Why did you do that? What if someone was indeed in the house? You could have gotten hurt’ Peter protested, but Gwen brushed him off.

‘Then what about you?’ Gwen responded irritated and him, but quickly turned back to her calm voice. ‘When I found you sleeping on the couch, I realized you might have forgotten to lack the door. I did checked the rooms for anything suspicious, but didn’t find anything’ 

‘You should had waked me up’ 

‘No. You need the sleep, Peter’ Gwen said harshly ‘I’ll make you some breakfast, knowing you, you haven’t eaten anything’

‘Yeah…. Thanks’ Peter said looking at her as she turned her back to him to head towards the fridge. ‘And also thanks for the blanket’ Peter remembered and Gwen turned to face him, narrowing her eyes at him.

‘You had that on you when I came in’ Gwen looked concerned and Peter’s breathing stopped.

‘Oh… yeah you’re right. I took those with me from my bed room. I guess I forgot I did’ Peter said quickly, he didn’t want to scare Gwen with the idea that a mercenary might walk around the house when he is sleeping. However Gwen wasn’t an easy person to fool, she was looking at him from head to toe, not sure what to think of what he just told her. ‘I must have been really tired. I haven’t slept that well recently’. After a few seconds Gwen nodded, accepting the explanation, and got back to what she was previously doing. Peter wasn’t really sure how much she bought it though.

‘You should sit down then, I’m almost finished’ Gwen said and Peter nodded and turned to sit down, but he stopped as soon as he saw the table.

A pot of geranium was stating in the middle of the table and next to it there was a bowl of nuts. Peter knew that there wasn’t a flower pot on the table last night, let alone a bowl of nuts, but he didn’t want to ask Gwen about them and make her suspicious about what was really happening. 

‘I took some of those, I hope you don’t mind’ said Gwen and Peter looked at her confused.

‘Sorry?’ 

‘The nuts, I took some. Isn’t that why you’re looking at them?’ 

‘What ..yeah, no… I mean, no problem, help yourself. I…I just…. I think I need some fresh air’ Peter sighs and puts a hand to his temple and starts rubbing it.

‘Good idea. And here I thought I was going to drag you out kicking’ Gwen teased him and Peter couldn’t help but smile back. 

…………………………………………………..

The evening sun was shining an orange light over the house as Peter entered the door. He was tired and at this point only wanted to sit down, his feet were killing him. He spent the whole day with Gwen, walking around in every part of town she could think of. He let himself fall down on the couch and let out a sigh. 

His eyes lingered on the flowers that were still standing on the table, untouched by anyone since they appeared there. Peter pulled out his phone and looked at it; there were no new calls or messages. Peter frowns and put down the phone next to him. He moved his eyes out the window, looking at the sky changing colors to darker ones.

Peter didn’t move from that spot for hours, not until it was completely dark and the lights on the street started lighting the living room. He was buzzing; he was waiting for something to happen, for someone to appear. He was checking his phone regularly, feeling the faint sensation that it was vibrating. He might have even doze for a few minutes at some point. However, seeing as nothing was happening, Peter got up and made his way to the kitchen. There Peter approached the table where the flower pot was standing .He knew that aunt May never placed flower pots on the dining table, but there it was. However Peter was more intrigued about the bowl of nuts next to it. It seemed ordinary and Gwen didn’t seem to get ill after eating them, so that meant they weren’t poisonous, but what did it mean?

The flowers could be interpreted as an apology, but what about the nuts? Peter didn’t know what to think off all of this, and had many questions to ask the person who put them here. Peter sighs; he was starting to get tired. He walks out the kitchen closeting the door behind him. He lazily started going up the stairs, not really knowing if he should go to sleep or not, it was still early. As soon as he reached the last step he lifted his eyes.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ were the words that escaped Peter’s mouth when he saw yet another bouquet of flowers on the small table in front of him. This one was also placed in one of aunt May’s crystal vases and this one seemed to be the weirdest of all he found until now. Small lilies of the valley could be seen though yellow tulips, but this was not the weird part, there could also be seen a few fragile dandelions barely recognizable on the table, but there was something else on the table too. However, this time it wasn’t leaves or nuts, but instead garlic was filling the table this time.

Peter was standing dead still, his mouth slightly opened, he was listening for any sound that could come from within the house, but there were none. He approached the table not believing his eyes. Why garlic?

In the deathly quiet that filled the house a happy jingle on bells could suddenly be heard form down stairs. Peter immediately recognized that sound, it was his phone. He quickly turned and jumped the railing, ignoring the stairs, and landing gracefully on the first floor. Peter run towards the living room, were he’s phone was ringing. He took the phone and without looking at the caller he answered it.

‘Hello?...’ he said, he’s heart in his throat, betting fast ready to explode. The anticipation was killing him, and the person on the other side didn’t answer as fast as he wanted to.

‘Hey, Peter’ the voice spoke and Peter felt disappointed when the voice on the other side belonged to Harry Osborn. ’How are you feeling? Are you ok?’ 

‘I’m fine. I went out with Gwen today.’ Peter let out a sigh; it wasn’t who he was hoping to be.

They talked for a few minutes and Peter could feel the concern in his friend’s voice for him, but didn’t feel happy at all, he almost felt like crying.  
Once again he went up the stairs; he looked at the bouquet once more, before passing it and entering his room. He lied on the bed not bothering to put the blanket over him, and closed his eyes.

…………………………..  
The rays of the sun woke up Peter, and slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes slowly trying to adjust to the light, making the objects in Peter’s room more defined. Peter got up and looked down and sure enough he was having he’s blanket on. Peter sighs. If it was any other day, Peter might have accepted the idea that he might be sleep walking and put the blanked on himself. However, he definitely didn’t went out and bought the bouquet that was standing cheerfully on his nightstand. 

This one was not weird in any way, like the others, except the fact that it appeared there out of nowhere. It was a simple bouquet of white gardenia. Peter rested his head on his knees, he was not sure of anything anymore. Was it really Wade that was putting this flowers around his house or he was going mad? But if it was indeed Wade…

‘Idiot, fucking idiot’ Peter muttered into his knees ‘Why are you doing this to me?... Fucking idiot’ nothing happened, no sound could be heard, and only the ticking of the grandfather clock echoing thought the hallway.

With a heavy sigh he got himself up to get ready for the day. Getting back into his room, Peter looked at the calendar on his phone and remembered a project he had to work on, that was due after the spring break. Peter made his way to the suitcase he put in the corner of his room, and opened it. Throughout the cloths, Peter pulled out a laptop, and places it on his desk. He turns it on and waits for it to slowly open. When it finally opened, Peter realizes that the battery wasn’t going to last for long and the turns back to the case to look for the charger.

Rummaging throughout the clothes he brought didn’t help Peter at all, so in the end he had to get everything out if he was ever to find the charger. Peter was throwing clothes around the room, in hopes he would find it soon, not caring where they would land. However, with the last of clothes being thrown out, Peter let out a heavy sigh. He forgot to bring it. He looks at the mess he just made and angrily ruffled his hair, before he got up and headed towards the door.

Locking the front door, he stopped midway feeling like someone was watching him. He peeked behind him, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, people were walking along on their daily routine, not paying attention to Peter. However, something didn’t seem right, he wasn’t in danger, or else his spider-sense would kick in, but that didn’t stop Peter from feeling uneasy. Locking the door, he started walking down the street, looking around trying to spot someone suspicious. Getting into the subway the feeling went away and Peter couldn’t help but feel more paranoid. 

Peter made his way towards the dorm, saying “hello” to the few people that were staying at the dorm. 

‘Hello Peter, How are you feeling?’ the dorm’s security guard greeted with a warm smile Peter when he got to him. He was an old man, the gray hairs dominating the dark black ones he once had. Peter would talk to him when he had the time, he reminded him of his uncle Ben. Peter smiled when he heard his voice, but it seemed it wasn’t too convincing, the old man’s eyes sadden at the sight.

‘It’s not easy’ Peter responding with a heavy sigh ‘but… some strange events kept my mind busy’. The flowers that keep popping up around his house did made Peters mind not wandering too much into dark places. 

‘Like what?’ the guard asked, concern in his voice. Peter hesitated. Telling someone about a mercenary that breaks into his house and leaves flowers would seem a little too weird. The old man noticed the hesitation. ‘It’s not anything dangerous, is it?’

‘No! ... I mean, it’s nothing really… just some strange events’ Peter tried to sound convincing, but his babbling wasn’t helping.

‘Well if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here for you Peter’ the old man patted Peter on the back. Peter stayed quiet for a moment.

‘I do have a question’ Peter said looking at his hands as his was playing with his fingers. The guard looked at him curious. ‘What if… what if someone you love suddenly disappeared without a word, not making contact at any point, then just as suddenly came back again. How would you react?’

The old man let out a heavy sigh ‘That is a real tough one, Peter’ Said the man scratching the back of his head. Peter nodded; he knew perfectly well how hard it was. ‘Well… I would have a heart to heart with this person. Listen to their story and then jump to conclusions’

‘I don’t know what to believe’ Peter mumbled, not sure that response was enough, and it wasn’t.

‘When we don’t know the answers, our minds tend make them up making us think events that may had never happen to be true’. Peter remained quiet. It was true that everything he thought he knew about Deadpool’s disappearance was most of it in his head. ‘Peter’ the old man tried to get his attention ‘If this person came back now, he may have found you in an emotional state and you did listen to what they had to say. You have a tendency to close yourself off when you’re sad, or angry. I suggest you meet with him again and talk to him calmly, asking everything you want to know.’ Peter didn’t responded, but he knew that the man may be right; he didn’t listen to what Wade had to say.

‘But what is he doesn’t want to tell me everything?’  
‘You have to look at the way he reacts. In the end you will know’

……………………………

Peter slowly walked back home, thinking about the conversation he had. He forgot all about the feeling he had of being watched. He didn’t even notice the petals, being moved by the wind, on the sidewalk. Peter took his keys out and opened the door. As soon as he cracked it open, a sweet smell filled Peter’s lungs. His mouth dropped open when he opened the door all the way through and his backpack fell on the floor. The small hallway going towards the leaving room and the kitchen, up the stairs and the small hallway upstairs that could be seen from where he was standing was filled with flowers.

Peter slowly entered the house not truly believing what he was seeing. The flowers where all different shades of red: roses, tulips, orchids all greeting Peter’s arrival. Peter made his way towards the leaving room and opened the door. This one too was filled with flowers, though not all red. Yellow chrysanthemums, daffodils, daises, jonquils and red rosebuds made the room glow with their colors.

Peter remained at the door looking at the parade of flowers that invaded his house; suddenly the feeling of being watched came back. Peter bit his lip and took out his phone; he had enough of not knowing what was in that idiot’s head. He looked up Deadpool’s number and put his phone to his ear. The ringing started and went on for a while, but no answer. Peter saw himself as he did this many times while Wade was away each time going to voice mail. The ringing stopped and Peter let out a heavy sigh when there was no sound coming from the other side. He frowned and looked at his phone, angry, but it soon went away and got replaced with confusion as the screen said that the call went though. Peter quickly put the phone back to his ear.

‘Hello, Wade? Are you there?’ Peter asked his heart beating fast, but not a sound was coming out from the other side. He was getting ready to talk again when a faint “Yes” was heard from the phone. 

‘Was it you who put all these flowers in my house?’ the question was followed by the same “yes” as before. ‘Why? Why do this? What does it all mean?’ no answer this time and Peter was getting angry and did not wait long enough for Wade to gather up courage to speak ‘why do it in secret then? I could have thought it was anyone. I may have even called the police. What then?’ When Peter was done he was breathing heavily. Still no answer. Peter felt like tears filling his eyes. ‘Wade, please answer’ he pleaded. Tears stared falling on his cheeks ‘Please’

‘You said you never wanted to see me again’ a husky voice resounded in Peter’s ears, making his heart stop. ‘This will be the last one… I promise’

Peter’s breathing stopped, he did indeed say that, but he never thought Wade would actually listen.

‘Came to me’ he said, but silence followed ‘I know you’re close by. How can I forgive you if you’re not showing your face? … I want to see you’ the last words were whispered. There was no answer once again and Peter frowned. The doorbell suddenly rang making Peter jump. He turned his head towards the front door, to see Deadpool standing on the threshold of the front door, which Peter forgot to close. He was in his usual bright red costume, with his mask on, holding his phone to his ear. For a few seconds there was only quiet, Peter was staring in disbelief at what he was seeing for a second time that day.

‘Nice place you got here’ Wade stared ‘I see you really like the color red’ he joked ‘however you may need to rent a cow to get rid of all of them at some point. But it may not fit though the door. A goat maybe, but I don’t think it can it as much’

‘Wade’ Peter said still not believing Wade is finally showing himself.

‘May I come in?’ Wade asked and Peter nodded. Deadpool slowly made his way towards him, but stopped mid-way. He hesitated for a second, but asked. ‘Would you really forgive me?’ there was uncertainty in his voice, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

‘Where have you been?’ Peter asked looking directly at Wade. Deadpool hesitates and sighed heavily, he put one of his hands on the back of his head.

‘I had to deal with something from my past’ he responded looking at Peter from his reaction. Peter wasn’t happy with the answer.

‘What exactly from the past?’

‘Trust me the less you know the better.’

‘WHY?’ Peter was getting impatient seeing as Wade wasn’t responding to his questions.

‘You would be in deadly danger. I don’t want to put you in that situation.’ Deadpool wasn’t yelling, but he was accentuating the words. Peter wasn’t happy with that response.

‘I am Spiderman; I can handle anything most people can throw at me’ Peter was so angry tears started flowing from his eyes, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hands as he formed fists with his hands.

‘I can’t’ Wade said calmly and clearly so Peter can hear it, and he did. The words his made Peter suddenly relax, almost numb. The fists he was tightening up more with each passing second Deadpool was avoiding an answer untangled and his fingers fell to his sides. A sad smile could be see forming thought Wade’s mask. He took a few steps until he was right in front of Peter. Wade slowly lifted his hands cupping Peter’s face and wiping away the tears. ‘You look prettier when you smile’ he said resting his forehead on his.

‘Only if you take off the mask’ Peter whispered and raised his hands to remove it. He knew Deadpool didn’t like people, especially Peter, to see his face, but this time he didn’t fight, he just let him lift the mask off revealing his scared face. Peter looked at him, tracing his cheek with his fingers. ‘You have new scars’ Peter said. He was the only one how would noticed them.

‘They make me more handsome’ Deadpool joked, but Peter felt as he slightly shifted his head to avoid his touch. It was his turn to cup Wade’s face; Peter lifted himself up and kisses the scar gently. Wade stopped moving, he didn’t expected Peter to do that. As he was pulling back Peter turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on Wade’s lips. It was soft and sweet. He could feel strong hands placing themselves around his waist, bringing him closer to Deadpool, as Wade slowly started to move his lips capturing more of Peter’s mouth. They pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes for a split second. Wade took Peter’s hand and looked at his palm that was very red where he was digging his nails into.

‘Don’t harm yourself, for no one, especially me.’ He said kissing his palm, then took the other one and did the same. Peter didn’t say anything; he was concentrating on his touch and how much he missed it. Wade leaned over and brought their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the story some of you may have realized that Deadpool was trying to send a message to Peter though the flowers (side note: Peter doesn’t know the names of most of the flowers Wade brought him and that is why he can’t decipher the code)
> 
> The Flower code:  
> -the mixed color zinnia= in the memory of an absent friend. These flowers were for aunt May.  
> \- Purple hyacinths= I am sorry, please forgive me; Striped carnations = Wish l could be with you; dead leaves represents sadness.  
> -the bowl of nuts= stupidity, geranium =stupidity (I am not sure if this one is true or not)  
> \- Lilies of the valley= Return to Happiness; yellow tulips= There's Sunshine in Your Smile; dandelions= Happiness and  
> the garlic =Strength and courage.  
> \- GARDENIA - Secret Love  
> \- the last flowers all represent love.
> 
> “I am sorry. Please forgive me I wish I could have been there for you. I was stupid and I am stupid. I wish that I your happiness would return for there is sunshine in your smile, I know you have the strength. I know my love for you is not a secret, but I wish to show you how much I love you”


End file.
